


The Wolf at the Door

by FreshBrains



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Exchange Gifts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Podcasters, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Multi, Mythology References, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden and Kira had been together since the first day of the podcast when it was just Braeden recording on her iPhone in her loft while Kira stapled egg cartons on the walls to sound-proof them. Now they were in the top ten crime podcasts on iTunes with thousands of downloads per month, and to top it all off, Allison ended up being the perfect sweet, logical counterpart to Braeden’s cocksure, smooth delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murphysarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/gifts).



> Another gift for ardencxo. 
> 
> Braeden and Kira are in an established relationship with Allison slowly becoming their third.

“Okay, lovers, that’s a wrap on another week of _The Wolf at the Door_. Thanks for listening, and don’t forget to check under the bed before you lay your fine selves down to sleep tonight.” Braeden grinned as she signed off on the podcast, winking at Kira from the opposite side of the glass-enclosed sound studio. She took off her headphones, shook out her hair, and motioned for Kira to stop the recording.

Allison rolled her eyes next to her, her bulky headphones still over her ears. “I swear, Brae, I will _fight_ you on the Beast of Gevaudan myth. It was a werewolf. Case closed.”

“Honey, you’re taking our name a little too literally. Not every creature that roams the night is a werewolf.” Braeden plucked an earphone off Allison’s ear and let it snap back, reveling in the other woman’s irritated yelp. “Besides, Kira’s almost positive it’s a hyena.”

Kira beamed at her through the glass, waving cheerfully. She clicked on the microphone. “Thank my mom’s friend Satomi, not me. She knows _everything_.”

“I’ll concede,” Allison grumbled, hanging up her headphones and shuffling her notes into her messenger bag. “But you know I’m never giving up on the Dyatlov Pass mystery.”

“It’s not time travel,” Braeden and Kira both said, and Allison just shrugged.

Braeden left the booth and greeted Kira with a kiss—they’d been together since the first day of the podcast when it was just Braeden recording on her iPhone in her loft while Kira stapled egg cartons on the walls to sound-proof them. Now they were in the top ten crime podcasts on iTunes with thousands of downloads per month, and to top it all off, Allison ended up being the perfect sweet, logical counterpart to Braeden’s cocksure, smooth delivery. Most of the listener comments ended up being about how good of a team they made.

(Kira wasn’t forgotten, though—ever since Braeden told listeners how much her girl loved kitsune mythology, their faithful fans sent in stuffed foxes by the dozen, which decorated Kira’s soundboard).

Kira returned Braeden’s kiss with a smile, smelling like peppermint gum. Then she glanced back into the booth where Allison was checking her phone with a small frown on her pretty face, like someone just cancelled on her. When Kira looked back at Braeden, eyebrow arched, Braeden nodded.

“Argent,” Braeden said, ducking her head into the booth. “Any plans tonight?”

Allison leaned back in her chair, glancing between Braeden and Kira. “Nope. Just heading to the archery range tomorrow morning. Why?”

Braeden tossed Allison her jacket and popped back out into the sound room. “Because,” she said through the microphone, Kira adding a distorted slur to her voice on the board, “we want you to come home with us.”

It wouldn’t be the first time, and as they all got comfortable with one another at work, Braeden and Kira both hoped they could get more comfortable on the outside as well.

Allison’s cheeks flushed a bit, but she smiled and stood up, flicking the lights off. “Lead the way, ladies,” she said. “But it was definitely time travel.”

Braeden and Kira groaned and booed on the way out, but everyone knew it was going to be a good night.


End file.
